


death became her

by Mellaithwen



Series: Artwork [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Illustration, Inktober, Portrait, Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellaithwen/pseuds/Mellaithwen
Summary: "I'm not a queen, or a monster... I'm the goddess of death! What were you the god of again?"-- Thor; RagnarokPortrait of the Asgardian Goddess of Death, Hela.
Series: Artwork [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080536
Kudos: 22





	death became her

**death became her**

****


End file.
